A technology called paging has been used in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) platform (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). Paging is a technique in which mostly a network side (eNodeB) calls a terminal device being in an idle (IDLE) mode, and is used for incoming data or audio, giving urgent notifications with regard to disaster information, or the like.